Mario vs. Scorpion
Mario vs. Scorpion is Pygmy Hippo 2's third What-If DBX. Description Super Smash Bros vs. Mortal Kombat! The two hottest fighting games out at the moment both have stars who mainly use fire attacks and when that fails, just beating their foes up, but who will end up getting burned?! DBX A plumber wearing a red cap and blue overalls was busy jumping around a nearby jungle and stomping on Goombas and Koopas when he wound up jumping in front of a set of stone steps. '''Mario '''was curious what was at the top and expected to find Bowser after he defeated all of his minions but instead found a ninja wearing yellow and black with a gold mask meditating in a temple before he opened his eyes. '''Scorpion '''was expecting Sub-Zero, not this mustachioed plumber, and was naturally a little angry at him for interrupting his peace. "What brings you here, plumber?" "Oh, I'm-a Mario and I was busy dealing with Bowser's minions in the jungle down there. You-a wouldn't have seen a giant dragon turtle, would you?" "Bowser? Minions? What are you talking about?" "You-a see, there were Goombas and Koopas all around down there, they could have hurt you pretty badly despite their appearance-" "Are you speaking of the turtles and mushrooms that weren't harming anyone?" "Oh, they would ha-" A burst of hellfire erupted out of the Shirai Ryu's founder that sent the Mushroom Kingdom's hero flying. "You like killing innocent creatures, scum?! Scorpion will avenge them and make you burn in eternal hellfire!" "No, really-" Here we goooo! "Get over here!" Mario couldn't even finish his sentence before a spear was launched at him and stabbed him in the chest before bringing him closer to Scorpion. The ninja kicked the plumber away before drawing his sword and his foe pulled out a fire flower. The Shirai Ryu's founder dodged the numerous fireballs that were sent at him and attempted to slash down onto the Mushroom Kingdom's hero's head but he was sent flying into the air by an uppercut from his target. "Listen! I was only trying to help you!" "Murderer! Come here!" Mario was luckily ready for this spear and deflected it back at Scorpion with his cape, making it stab him in the chest instead. The ninja just grunted as he pulled his weapon out and teleported in a burst of hellfire which confused the plumber. "Uh, you're welcome, I-a guess?" But the Mushroom Kingdom's hero was wrong in thinking that his opponent had finally realized his intentions and the Shirai Ryu's founder reappeared behind him and kicked his head into the dirt. "That's it! I'm done trying to reason with you!" Mario was now fully committed to beating Scorpion and turned to see he had turned into a flaming skeleton that soon launched at him. The plumber panicked and screamed before using F.L.U.D.D. to send the ninja flying backwards, yelling in pain, as his fire was put out. The Shirai Ryu's founder didn't get to recuperate from the last attack before the Mushroom Kingdom's hero picked him up by his legs and started spinning around with him before throwing him. Scorpion teleported before he hit the ground and reappeared behind Mario again to stab him in the shoulder with his spear before slashing his stomach open. The ninja reached for his sword but wasn't prepared for the plumber gripping his arms before he could do any more damage and kicking him up into the air. The Shirai Ryu's founder was getting tired of this but hadn't seen the Mushroom Kingdom's hero use a mushroom but he did see that he had turned giant. Mario's hand reached out to crush him but Scorpion swung his spear around several times, making several red marks on his white glove. The plumber recoiled his hand in pain and the ninja took the opportunity to slash his nose with his sword which unfortunately resulted in him getting whacked into the jungle. The Mushroom Kingdom's hero jumped to where he had sent the ninja flying and attempted to stomp him into mush but the Shirai Ryu's founder rolled out of the way as he returned to normal size. Scorpion's spear launched at him once more and Mario threw a fireball at it which unfortunately just lit it on fire and he barely ducked to avoid getting his head impaled. The plumber's hat was now stuck to a tree by a flaming spear which of course started a fire that spread to the trees he had knocked down earlier as the ninja pulled his weapon back to him. "You will burn for eternity!" "Mama mia, I was just trying to help you out!" The Shirai Ryu's founder rushed forwards with his sword but the Mushroom Kingdom's hero jumped up and stepped on his head before and punched him in the back. Scorpion teleported to avoid a kick to the ribs and punched Mario in the back of the head, giving him a headache with the force. The ninja went for a knee to the face next but the plumber caught his leg and threw him up into the air again and followed him before landing on his chest with his boot. The Mushroom Kingdom's hero hopped backwards in pain and patted his leg to put a fire out as the Shirai Ryu's founder got back up and transfered his flames from all over his body to his head. Mario found a Smash Ball conveniently floating by and smashed it before turning to see Scorpion literally removing his entire head to reveal a flaming skull. "Here we go!" The plumber unleashed the Mario Finale from his hands just as the ninja breathed his Toasty fires and the two flames collided, covering the area with smoke. The Shirai Ryu's founder made the first move and leaped through the smoke to tackle the Mushroom Kingdom's hero and attempted to burn him alive. Mario managed to spin his whole body around and knocked Scorpion off of him before looking for anything else that could possibly help him win this fight. "This is the end!" The ninja attempted to cleave the plumber's head off while still on fire but wound up getting frozen solid in an ice block. The Mushroom Kingdom's hero wasted no time in picking up the ice block and shattering it, leaving a gory mess behind, that he ran away to a nearby pipe from. "You-a brought it on yourself!" K.O! Next Time Paul Bunyan vs. Iowa Last Time Jango Fett vs. Mechagodzilla 3Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fire Duel Category:'Fighting Game' themed DBXS Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Fistfight Category:Pygmy Hippo 2 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights